1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to an amplification circuit capable of buffering or amplifying an input signal and a system using the same.
2. Related Art
In an electronic system in which one device (e.g., master device) controls the other devices (e.g., slave device), the master device sends a control signal and data to the slave device through a plurality of buses, and the slave device sends data to the master device through a plurality of buses.
As described above, the master device and the slave device operate in response to signals transmitted from the other device. In general, the master device includes a reception circuit for receiving a signal transmitted from the slave device, and the slave device includes a reception circuit for receiving a signal transmitted from the master device.
The reception circuit may include an amplification circuit capable of buffering and/or amplifying the transmitted signal. The reception circuit may amplify an input signal, which is the signal transmitted from the other device, and generate an output signal, which may be transferred to an internal circuit of the device receiving the input signal.
The output signal being generated from the input signal at to amplification circuit must be in an allowable range so that the control signals and data can, without error, be transferred between the master device and the slave device. However, various factors such as process variation and voltage variation may cause errors.